riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Midnight Ghost Train
The Midnight Ghost Train was a southern/stoner power trio with origins in Buffalo, New York but primarily from Topeka, Kansas. Their sound draws from gospel and delta blues with a hard rock nucleus and were known for their highly energetic live performances. Building themselves from the ground up as a DIY band, The Midnight Ghost Train would become a well-regarded touring act, having been all over the United States and Europe in their ten-year career. The Midnight Ghost Train released four studio albums and a live album in their tenure. The group was composed as a tribute to Steve Moss' friend John Goff, who passed away on 1 August 2007. History The Midnight Ghost Train began in August 2007 as a eulogy to Moss' friend John Goff. Moss would move to Buffalo, New York (A place familiar to his youth as he was brought up in the Bronx) planning to form a band and start touring. This was the idea and drive that fueled The Midnight Ghost Train. As soon as Moss arrived in Buffalo he began to recruit members for the band. The original lineup consisted of Steve on vocals and guitar, Keith Harry-Carrey on bass, and Jake Levin on drums. Unsure on what direction they wanted to take their sound or what genre to ordain to. Moss is a big delta blues fan, so it was inevitable that the music would have strong roots in the blues. It was the hard rock side of their music that was most surprising since there were few heavy bands influences and Moss himself didn't care for heavy music nor did his bandmates. The band's first release entitled The Johnny Boy EP was recorded in early 2008. It experimented with various genres, ranging from heavy rock to acoustic and psychedelic songs. Once the record was finished, Moss booked their first DIY U.S. tour. Before the tour started Keith was replaced by Moss’ longtime friend Brandon Burghart due to Keith’s inabililty to join them on the road. So Burghart, Levin, and Moss took off in the summer of 2008, and started the first TMGT tour though with scarce attendance. After a couple tours drummer Levin was asked to leave the band and bass player Burghart taught himself to play drums to fill the role, with the bass role filled in by Odie Lallo. On their 2009 tour they were playing new songs, and started writing what would become their first full length record. After this tour the band decided to relocate to Kansas. Burghart’s home state, and where Moss lived for seven years prior. They chose to self-record their new album in a country house outside of Topeka, Kansas. They built a studio in the basement and recorded it all on Garageband. Odie had medical complications with his hand and unable to play, prompting Moss to record the bass parts for the record. After the release, they found Topeka native David Kimmell to be the new bassist. Burghart, Kimmell, and Moss, went back out on the road for a long period of touring as The Midnight Ghost Train was self-released on 22 November 2009. In 2010 they went on their first DIY European tour, in which they were met with great success. An extensive US tour followed the next year, many of the dates alongside Jucifer. A follow-up European tour and Winter USA tour followed (Though a mini-tour with Karma To Burn was ultimately canceled). The band toured the USA once again through the Spring and Summer of 2012, a string of dates alongside Truckfighters. A return to Europe and a winter USA tour followed, keeping a relentless pace on the road. The Midnight Ghost Train would sign with Louisville, Kentucky label Karate Body Records for their follow-up Recorded and mixed completely analog and live-in-the-studio at Chase Park Transduction by David Barbe, the band's follow-up exuded a more organic and raw sound. Buffalo would be released on 31 July 2012 on CD and Oxblood-colored vinyl. Soon after the release, Kimmell left the band. Searching for a bassist is a common theme for TMGT. The band toured through the winter of early 2013 and that April played Roadburn Festival in Tilburg, Netherlands with friend Joseph Hester on bass. Shortly after, Live from Roadburn 2013 was released on Roadburn Records circa 15 August 2013. In May 2013 they found bassist Mike Boyne from Lafayette, Louisiana. The band toured the US and Europe from July to December. In 2014, TMGT signed with Austrian metal label Napalm Records in between the usual relentless touring cycle. Napalm released their third full length album Cold Was The Ground on 28 February 2015 with the single "BC Trucker" in support. They returned to Chase Park Transduction for this one, and once again recorded live on analog tape. The songs are more uptempo and structured than Buffalo. Two tours of Europe and The United States followed in support all the way to September that year. The band's relentless touring slowed in 2016 to just a string of USA dates and another tour of Europe as they began work on their fourth studio album. Named for a stop on the 6 train in the BronxThe Obelisk and focusing more on expansive songwriting rather than hard rock roots, Cypress Ave. was released via Napalm Records on 28 July 2017. The band toured extensively in the USA that fall and Europe in the beginning of 2018 in support. On 13 April 2018, The Midnight Ghost Train announced they were calling it a day, choosing to focus more on family life than the road and "content and successful in what we have built in the past ten years". The final shows of The Midnight Ghost Train would be a benefit concert at J&J's Gallery in Topeka on 22 June, The Southgate House Revival in Newport, KY on 23 June and at Cafe 611 at The Maryland Doom Fest on 24 June 2018.The ObeliskAccessed 16 May 2018 Discography Studio Albums * The Midnight Ghost Train (2009, Self-Released) * Buffalo (2012, Karate Body Records) * Cold Was The Ground (2015, Napalm Records) * Cypress Ave. (2017, Napalm Records) Misc. Releases * The Johnny Boy EP (EP) (2008, Self-Released) * Live at Roadburn 2013 (Live Album) (2013, Roadburn Records) Members * Steve Moss - Guitar, Bass, Vocals (2007 - 2018) * Brandon Burghart - Bass (2008); Drums (2008 - 2018) * Tyler Harper - Bass (2017 - 2018) * Alfred Jordan - Bass (2017) * Mike Boyne - Bass (2013 - 2017) * David Kimmell - Bass (2009 - 2012) * Keith Harey-Carey - Bass (2007 - 2008) * Jake Levin - Drums (2007 - 2008) * Odie Lallo - Bass (2008 - 2009) External Links *The Midnight Ghost Train Bandcamp *The Midnight Ghost Train Facebook References Category:Band Category:Buffalo Category:New York Category:USA Category:Topeka Category:Kansas Category:Southern Rock Category:Heavy Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:Gospel Category:Blues Rock Category:Hard Rock